Breeding Reactor
Used to turn isotope rods into heavier isotopes. Powered with a single Pu238 RTG pellet or isotope rods. Operation time is quite long. A small light in the front, bottom, left lights up on the texture when it is operating. Usage Put your desired isotope or RTG Pellet in the bottom slot, and your target for particle bombardment in the top slot. Compatible materials placed inside the reactor will undergo bombardment and eventually turn into a heavier isotope or element. For example: U235 -> Neptunium -> Pu238 or (unenriched) uranium -> (unenriched) plutonium. Using quad or dual rods over single rods will increase the number of operations possible. No fuel is wasted nor enhanced by doing this, it is the same as putting in single rods, it just takes less player intervention to operate. As stated, an RTG pellet may be used as fuel as well. A single Plutonium 238 RTG pellet added to the reactor will serve as infinite fuel. Keep in mind, however, the pellet is consumed, so make sure the reactor is in a permanent location before fueling it with one as it will lose its fuel buffer if broken. Isotope Uses Knowing the purpose of each isotope and where it comes from is recommended, so you don't waste fuel in the reactor or go on experimenting. If you are an IRL nuclear scientist or something, you probably don't need this section for the real materials. Single rods are used for fuel examples, just multiply by 2 or 4 for dual and quad variants respectively. "Rare" Line * Th232: Useful in itself for nuclear fuel, used breed U233 despite it not saying so in its tooltip. It can't be used as breeder fuel. * U233: Not as useful as the previous, but still used in both thorium fuel and uranium fuel. Used to breed U235. It can't be used as breeder fuel either. * U235: Infamous for being used in fission nuclear bombs, used in crafting uranium and MOX fuel (and bombs). It can either be bred from U233. 3 operations as breeding fuel. It can be bred into neptunium. * Neptunium: Used in various crafting recipes as nuggets, ingots, or dust, such as schrabidium batteries or fuel. Used to breed Pu238. It functions the same as U235 as fuel. * Pu238: Very useful plutonium isotope, used in recipes for RTG pellets, MOX and plutonium fuel. Used to breed Pu239. 5 operations as breeding fuel. * Pu239: Mostly used for various nuclear weapons and plutonium fuel. Same as U235 as breeder fuel. Breeds into Pu240. * Pu240: Mostly useless, only used for plutonium fuel. Only 1 operation as breeder fuel. Breeds into lead. "Common" Line * U238: Common, but useful in uranium and MOX fuel, various DU weapons, Watz Power Plant filters, weak RTG pellets, uranium coated deuterium tanks for the Ivy Mike bomb, and the plutonium core for the Gadget. It also breeds into Pu239. Also only 1 operation in the breeding reactor. Short family line huh? Schrabidium * Sa326: Super strong fictitious element. See the full page on it. Whopping 15 operations in the reactor. * Sa327 (Solinium): Overall inferior isotope, has one use in a Solinium bomb, the Blue Rinse. A quad rod will breed into a single Euphemium nugget (the name refers to it as a "burned out schrabidium fuel rod", this is a leftover from old obtaining methods in some older versions of the mod), also doesn't mention in tooltip. Godly 20 breeding operations making it the best nuclear breeding (excluding the Pu238 pellet) or furnace fuel in the game as of yet to make up for its lackluster usage in other places. Other Use A breeding reactor may be used to bombard stone into slaked sellafite. Slaked sellafite then can be turned into normal sellafite, then hot sellafite, and so on. All of them save for slaked can be used in a Radiation-Powered Engine with varying levels of fuel added to the buffer. You can run through the whole family or until you're satisfied. This can be used to make "infinite" power. This requires time, a cobblestone generator, Rad-Protection, and a breeding reactor fueled with a Pu238 RTG pellet as you'll use up a whole bunch of isotope fuel which might as well be put into the engine themselves. This will probably only work in the mid-level nuclear stage in your gameplay though. Note: The reason Thorium and U233 don't have tooltip information is probably just an oversight and will likely be fixed eventually. The reason for Solinium showing it is probably so Euphemium's acquisition through the breeding reactor is a mystery until someone experiments and figures it out.Category:Machines